Blue Skies
by prettylittletaylorswift
Summary: Just a short fluffy one-shot with sort of an AU Ezria. Hope you enjoy!


**So this is just a super short, fluffy one-shot of a slightly AU ezria. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars...**

"Do you ever wonder if we have an alternate life somewhere?" Aria's seemingly random question caused Ezra to raise his eyebrows in surprise. He paused for a moment and stared dreamily up into the cloudless blue sky, marvelling at the warmth of the mid-summer breeze floating through the air and the comforting sensation of twirling his girlfriend's dark, wavy hair through his fingertips.

"Honestly, I've never really thought about it. Why? Do you?" Ezra replied after a moment's consideration. He shifted his focus away from the expanse of sky and down to his girlfriend, who was comfortably lying in his arms. The pair were sprawled out on the green grass of a local park, lying on a red and white striped picnic blanket, with their stomachs full from eating way too much of their packed summer lunch. It was one of those perfect, lazy Sunday afternoons, when Ezra and Aria had no student papers to grade, no reports to write, nowhere to be, and nothing to do.

"Sometimes." Aria admitted while turning her head slightly so that her nose was pressed against the side of Ezra's chest and buried in the soft cotton of his shirt. She often allowed herself the simple pleasure of breathing in her boyfriend's scent. It was a source of comfort to her; a smell of belonging, the smell of home.

"Sometimes I like to fantasise about another life we could've lived." Aria pressed her right hand on Ezra's chest and pushed herself up until she had rolled completely on top of Ezra's body. After comfortably positioning herself to lie flat against his own body, with Ezra using his hands to guide her smaller body, Aria rested her chin on Ezra's chest so that she was gazing into her boyfriend's eyes. "Like maybe in another life we were in some epic forbidden love story…like maybe you were my English teacher and I was your favourite student." She let out a little giggle and bit her lip in an attempt to suppress it.

Ezra's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled at his girlfriend's playfulness. "I'm not sure how truly romantic that would be…wouldn't I get arrested?" Ezra shifted his arms so that they were resting comfortably on the small of Aria's back.

"Only if we got caught." Aria giggled once more. "Wouldn't that be exciting? All that secrecy and hiding?"

Ezra laughed softly. "Or perhaps I was a detective undercover, hunting down the killer to a mysterious murder, and you, my dear Aria, were my top suspect." Ezra chuckled as he brushed a piece of wayward hair out of Aria's face.

Aria squealed and pressed a quick kiss on Ezra's nose, delighted he was playing along with her game. "And you set up an 'accidental' meeting…in a bar! And we end the night in the bathroom!" Aria giggled again, her eyes lighting up with bright, childlike imagination.

Ezra shook his head in amusement. "But surely that would be a little unprofessional of me, as a super skilled, secret spy." Ezra joked.

"Detective." Aria reminded her boyfriend. "And you would do it to get to know me in the hopes of finding out who committed the murder. But then of course, we would fall in love!" Aria exclaimed animatedly, her eyes widening in excitement.

"We would fall in love." Ezra reaffirmed as he gazed up into the hauntingly beautiful, hazel eyes of the woman he loved most in the world.

Aria sighed dramatically and rested her head down on Ezra's chest, still laying directly atop of him. Ezra revelled in the closeness of the feeling and softly kissed the top of Aria's brunette head. "Wouldn't that be so much more romantic?"

"Are you saying our love story isn't romantic?!" Ezra gasped mockingly and laughed out loud when Aria lightly punched his arm.

"You know what I mean." Aria sighed.

"Sure, totally. I mean, why wouldn't I long after a life where we wouldn't even be able to walk around in public together…or where your father probably hated me, or where you ended up finding out I was using you for my investigation and you went on one of your Aria rages and destroyed my apartment or something. Yeah, I totally get it!" Ezra sarcastically joked while Aria supressed a laugh and slowly shook her head in disapproval.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Aria giggled and pushed herself up a bit higher so that she could brush away Ezra's hair and lightly kiss his forehead. "I suppose we do have it pretty good."

Ezra smiled and nodded in agreement. "See? Now who's to say you running into me and causing me to spill my coffee everywhere in a second-hand bookstore isn't a romantic meeting?"

Aria gasped. "If I recall correctly, _you_ crashed into _me_, and who balances their coffee precariously on a stack of books anyway?"

"My hands were full!" Ezra protested.

Aria giggled softly. "And then even though I made you spill your coffee, you being a wonderful gentleman, offered to buy _me_ a cup."

"And the rest was history." Ezra hummed.

"The rest was history." Aria whispered back, gazing lovingly into her boyfriend's deep blue eyes.

After a moment or two, Ezra's eyes lit up with excitement and he delicately brushed a piece of hair away from Aria's left ear before whispering softly. "You know, there is still a way we can explore these alternate universe fantasises…"

Aria's cheeks grew rosy and her mood suddenly changed dramatically. She trailed her fingertips across Ezra's forehead, down his right cheek before resting softly on his lips. "Maybe we should go back home… maybe even go to straight to bed."

Ezra nodded vigorously with a grin broadly extending across his face. "Picnics really do take it out of me." He chuckled before suddenly rising up from the ground and lifting a squealing Aria with him.

**So I know it was super short, but what did you think? Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
